


Short, gorgeous and blonde

by Grumpy_Dragon_13



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, Cliche, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Dragon_13/pseuds/Grumpy_Dragon_13
Summary: He shuts his eyes for a second swearing under his nose. Cursing himself and Kono and Chin and the whole damn Kalakaua clan. Steve’s a Navy SEAL for fuck’s sake, the leader of the Governor Special Task Force. He faces terrorists on a daily basis, he can handle a blind date.





	Short, gorgeous and blonde

Steve worries at his lower lip staring at the Duke’s Waikiki bar with apprehension. He takes a deep breath relaxing his palms and readying himself for the inevitable. He got it; he’s going to be okay. He rolls his shoulders a few times and glares at the bystanders giving him odd glances.

It’s nothing; he tries to convince himself, he has everything under control.

Time passes, and he becomes wary, the sudden idea of turning on his heel to get the hell out of here seems pretty fucking alluring.

He shuts his eyes for a second swearing under his nose. Cursing himself and Kono and Chin and the whole damn Kalakaua clan. Steve’s a Navy SEAL for fuck’s sake, the leader of the Governor Special Task Force. He faces terrorists on a daily basis, he can handle a blind date.

He makes an unconscious step back and realizes that when his phone vibrates over his hipbone.

Steve fishes it out of the pocket of his jeans, ignoring the people watching him more openly now and frowns at the caller ID.

“Chin?” He asks carefully hoping there’s a case, he feels like blowing something up.

“I don’t think so, _brah_.”

Steve draws his brows together in confusion, “what?”

“You’re supposed to be going inside not making plans how to flee.”

Steve’s head whips around sweeping his surroundings with sharp eyes, but he finds nothing out of the ordinary. “Where are you?” He grits out because the last thing he needs is a spy making sure he goes on the damn date.

Chin has the gall to laugh at him, “don’t shoot the messenger. I’m only making sure you get in, brah.”

“Like it’s any better?” He sighs wondering how the hell he ended in this mess. He should never agree to Kono’s nagging.

He was stronger than that.

‘Was’ is apparently the keyword.

He didn’t need help finding a date, but Kono insisted on setting him up, and he could handle that, say no, but when half the population of Kalakaua clan joined in, he didn’t have any say in it really. Those women were crazy, and Steve knew his chances of winning this. So from the strategical point of view, an agreement was in order.

That and Chin was laughing silently at his expense.

Steve planned the full Op trying to get into the right mindset to finish it, and if his date doesn’t like him, well it won’t be his fault, right?

“You should take my side on this,” Steve says, glancing at the entrance to the bar.

Chin chuckles on the other side of the line, and Steve looks around again.

“Are you kidding? There’s no way I would expose myself to the female part of Kalakaua clan wrath, brah.”

“Right,” Steve says dryly, but Chin has a point. With a sigh, he ends the call and stalls himself.

Why Kono thought he needed a date was beyond him. One day they’re chasing perps and the other she exclaims that Steve needs to get laid, like that makes any sense. He couldn’t wrap his head around that at all; he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to afraid what he would find in that crazy head of hers.

So she set him up with a glint in her eye and a shit eating grin and he was ready to fight her out of it, but the rest of the Kalakaua’s sniffed the blood and joined Kono in her mission.

Steve knew when the battle was lost before it even started.

With his mind made up, he walks inside and reaches the bar. There’s soft music playing out, and here and there dim lights are switched on even if it’s still bright outside.

He strides to the counter, shots a short glance around and eventually leans on a bar. The spot gives him a good vantage point, so he looks over the crowd in search of his date. He can’t focus on his task though, feeling itchy and just wrong, he wriggles around a bit not used to wearing jeans and sighs when he still feels too confined to his liking. He should have put on cargoes but then Kono and her relatives would have his head, and he shudders because that wasn’t in the Navy manual. He was sure that if Kalakaua’s put their minds to it, they would take over the world.

That’s a terrifying thing to think, so Steve refocuses on the crowd ready to find the woman Kono set him up with.

Kono was rather vague about the whole affair.

‘Deduce it, Boss!’ She said with glee, eyes big and mischievous.

There’s a lot of people tonight even if it’s barely 6 p.m.; He scans the surrounding area noting a few women who more or less hit the ‘short, gorgeous blonde in something blue’ description.

Maybe his date’s not here he thinks when a blonde silhouette catches his eyes.

Steve looks down as a man passes him by. His blonde hair is slicked back, but there are a few loose strands on his forehead. Steve notes with amusement that the guy is short, really short but not small. His blue dress shirt fits him pretty snuggly, showing off his broad shoulders, tight back, and trim waist. He glances down and notes that the back transforms into a really nice ass.

Probably the best ass Steve has ever seen. He nods in acknowledgment because he might not be into men but it doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate a nice bottom.

Steve watches him for a short while. When the blonde sits down, Steve catches a glimpse of a something that looks like a tie.

Who the hell wears a tie in Hawaii?

Steve snorts in amusement, staring as the guy takes a pull of his beer. He hums at the way the man’s lips close around the neck of the bottle before he looks over the crowd again.

Perhaps his date stood him up.

“Are you ordering something, sir? Or…”

Steve straightens up and spins around to face the bartender.

“One Longboard.”

The bartender nods looking startled by Steve's sudden move. “Drafted or bottled?”

Steve wages his options and goes with the drafted.

A few moments later he takes the offered glass and takes a big sip out of it, turning to scan the crowd again.

The women here are either tall, pretty but nothing he would call gorgeous, and not really wearing anything blue save for the two women on opposite corners of the bar. Steve’s sure that none of them is his date.

He sags slightly on the counter and glances at the guy who caught his attention earlier. He’s a bit slumped in his chair, but it’s more relaxed than anything. His legs are pulled out; ankles are crossed leisurely under the table. Left hand’s lying on his lap while the other is holding the beer.

The man is smiling softly, and it makes Steve smile, too because he can understand the appeal to go to a bar, drink a beer and just sit there surrounded by people but being alone and just bathing in all that sounds drowning out all the internal noise.

He turns to look back at the main area, taking a sip of his own drink when his brain catches on. Steve almost chokes on the damn beer when he takes a double take at the blonde sitting outside in the far corner.

  * Short? – Check.
  * Gorgeous? – Steve raves over the man’s relaxed face and then glances down to that great ass and yes, definitely check.
  * Blond? – Check.
  * Wearing something blue? – Check.



Steve blinks, he’s pretty sure he’s gawking, too. He must admit that Kono pulled a number on him because, to be honest, he didn’t expect a man to be his ‘date.’ He wasn’t even interested in men, so he’s not sure what gave Kono the idea in the first place. He tries to keep an open mind, though, not really ruling out any possibility.

His aunt Deb always said that heart wants what it wants.

He knows he shouldn’t stare so openly, but he’s kind of rooted to the spot.

The man has his eyes closed, he looks content and warm, literally, Steve nods numbly as the blonde raises his left hand up and loosens the knot of the tie showing off the hollow of his throat.

Steve makes a step forward like he’s pulled on an invisible string but stops abruptly.

DADT is still active, and he feels a cold seep into his stomach before he thinks ‘screw this,’ and strides with a purpose to the man.

“Mind if I join you?” Steve asks and suddenly feels unsure when the blonde looks up at him with half-lidded eyes.

Blue, the same shade as the Ocean Steve thinks transfixed.

The guy looks him up, then glances at full tables all around and back at him giving him a lazy grin and raising his bottle up in a salute.

“Be my guest.” He drawls, accent thick. New York, perhaps?

Steve slips, “thanks, man,” and internally cringes.

Way to go McGarrett.

He stands there, with one hand hovering over the chair and the other holding his glass of beer awkwardly.

The guy chuckles, “do I need to write you an invitation, soldier?”

“Navy.” Steve sits in, glad his legs didn’t catch on the table leg or anything in his haste.

The man raises his brows at him as in saying ‘really-now’ and Steve wants to whack himself over the head for his automatic response and less than friendly tone he said it with.

The man shrugs, “sailor then.”

Steve opens his mouth and closes it when the man grins at him, the laughing lines around his eyes crinkling with mischievousness in the soft light.

Steve is surprised at the laugh that bubbles from his throat it’s short-lived though. “Wait how did you know I’m military?” He frowns.

The man shrugs, looking over at the bar, his finger caressing the neck of the bottle absentmindedly, “you carry yourself in a certain way.”

Steve hums, “So you’re Sherlock Holmes I presume?” He says and then realizes that he didn’t introduce himself when he approached the man.

The guy laughs, his whole face lights up, “you know it’s common courtesy to introduce yourself first, right? Or people on this rock don’t know what manners are?” He raises his brow at Steve a hint of a smirk hiding in the corner of his lips.

Steve’s neck heats up, “Touché, I’m Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett.” He extends his hand.

Danny shakes his hand, and Steve notes the firm grip the man has.

“Detective Danny Williams.”

Detective? Interesting Steve thinks, he’ll have to look the guy up and who knows if nothing become out of this date maybe he could recruit him? “So I wasn’t so far off then.” Steve grins when the guy – Danny – shakes his head at him.

“On the implied detective part? Perhaps. On my name? Not so much.”

“It still counts!” Steve laughs.

“Oh my God I let a lunatic sit at my table.” Danny sighs exasperatedly, drinking up.

Steve catches the way Danny’s Adam apple moves, and he must’ve stared pretty intently because the man squirms a bit in his seat.

“What?” He asks too defensively to Steve’s liking.

He points his hand in the general vicinity of Danny’s throat, “aren’t you too hot in this? You should take this off completely.” 

Danny raises a brow at him, the defensiveness disappearing in an instant, and he cackles folding on himself from the force of the laugh that rips from his throat. “Oh my God so smooth, I can’t…”

Steve tilts his head to the side trying not be offended, but he can’t help the grin stretching his lips.

“That bad?”

Danny wheezes and the people around them shoot them curious glances, some of them point fingers at them talking among themselves in hushed tones, Steve doesn’t care less.

“That bad.” Danny nods, wiping at his eyes. “Absolutely the worst, babe.”

Steve probably shouldn’t grin like a loon, but he does. He wants to know more about the man.

Once Danny calms himself down they order more beer and talk. He learns that Danny is a very opinionated individual.

Like really _opinionated_ and _loud_.

They argue about pizza toppings.

_‘Really, pineapple on a pizza?’ Danny gawks at him in mock outrage._

Swimming.

_‘I swim for survival, ergo.’_

_Steve squints at him, ‘ergo?’_

_Danny glares. ‘Yes, ergo.”_

Beaches.

_‘I don’t like the beach.’_

_Steve looks at him with wide eyes, ‘who doesn’t like the beach?’_

_Danny crosses arms over his chest, ‘I do. The sand goes everywhere.’ Pause and long shudder. ‘Everywhere, Steven.’_

_Steve tries not to laugh._

_He fails._

Steve has a hunch that Danny is going to be a handful if the stubborn streak is anything to go by. It will be rocky, he’s sure of it, but somehow he knows it’ll be worth the trouble besides Steve liked a good challenge.

Danny talks about a lot of other things which Steve listens to with rapt attention. He’s talking about his daughter for one, of which he shows a photo of (she’s nine and adorable and definitely has her daddy’s smile). Talking about Grace steers to talking about his ex-wife Rachel (evil, evil witch) which turns to HPD (a bag of douches, nothing new) and then weirdly enough they talk about Danny’s beloved car (silver Camaro) and his love for local malasadas (they’re to die for). They talk for three hours, and by the end, they’re bickering more than they’re talking until someone asks how long the two of them have been married which makes them laugh like idiots even more.

 _Hysterically so_.

They argue some more and Steve feels alive and at ease.

He doesn’t remember the last time he laughed so much, if ever.

“Do you want to come to my place? I offer steaks, more beer, and game on the TV.” Steve asks making Danny burst into laughing hiccups.

“So smooth, babe, so smooth.”

Steve winks at Danny, not thinking how ridiculous he must look. “So?”

Danny nods, “yeah, I’m game. Lead the way.”

They pay the tab and leave the bar.

Steve’s blood sings in anticipation, and that’s when he remembers something very crucial. He stops dead in his tracks, he completely forgot about his plan to scare his date off but when he looks at Danny’s easy swagger, the move of his hips and the warm laugh echoing through the evening he decides that Kono can win this one.

He takes the phone out of his pocket and sees the missed calls from the woman herself.

Danny stops and turns to look at him with a question, but Steve points at his phone and mouths to him that he’s going to be right back.

Danny nods going up to the really nice car, must be the Camaro Steve thinks, and leans on it.

He dials Kono’s number and waits.

“Finally! I tried to reach you for ages, not that it matters now.” Kono sounds exasperated and apologetic all at once.

“Do we have a case?”

“What? No. It’s about your date…”

Steve smiles at Danny who waves his hands impatiently. It’s one of the things Steve learned today. Danny talks as much with his mouth, _and boy he can talk_ , as much as with his hands. A full body language and Steve thinks it’s kind of endearing.

“It was great. I had a lot of fun.”

There’s a long silence before Kono speaks again, “what?” She asks suspiciously. “But I called to tell you that Lynn couldn’t make it. Did she make it after all?”

Steve frowns, “Who’s Lynn?”

“Your blind date?”

“Well, my date doesn’t look like a Lynn to me.” He glances at Danny who’s staring at the sky.

Oh. _Oh_.

He grins. “Well, Kalakaua looks like I didn’t need your help after all. Goodnight.”

Kono splutters on the other side of the line, “boss? _Boss?!”_

He’s few feet away from the blonde when he gets, “took you long enough.”

He grins, “sorry for the wait, Danny.”

“Danny? Who’s Danny?! Boss?!” Kono shouts one last time to Steve's utter glee before he ends the call and looks at Danny.

The man gnaws at his lip and Steve’s eyes immediately fixate on it.

“Sooo, ready to come?”

Danny laughs again, “real smooth. Seriously, Steve, oh my God. Come on you goof. Take me to your place.”

Steve laughs, too, excitement filling every fiber of his body.

He feels like he knew Danny forever.

And damn but he wants to know more.

So much more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak and a total sap for Clichés.


End file.
